Kyoya's Cousin
by sevenseasons
Summary: Hyuga Hinata is much different than her cousin, despite their similar upbringings. So can you blame the Host Club for being so surprised when they meet her and they don't meet her expectations, but rather interest them instead? Can you blame them for falling for such a girl? HinataxHarem (and Haruhi is a boy.)
1. Kyoya's Cousin

Hinata stood in front of Music Room three with a white slip of paper tightly grasped in between her thumb and pointer finger. The paper had directions to the room and a time written on it. It was five minutes until that said time, 4:00. She was always fairly punctual when it came to timed meetings, but normally she had some idea as to what to expect at those meetings. This time, all she knew was that Kyoya was on the other side of that door with a group of his friends. She didn't know what they were like or if they were even nice people at all, knowing that Kyoya could be a bit cruel sometimes.

Letting out a sigh, the heiress finally straightened out her posture as 3:59 hit and she pressed her free hand against the handle of the door. A blinding light took over her senses and rose petals blew gently towards her. Now wasn't that strange? _Did that always happen? _

"Welcome to the Host Club," A chorus of seven voices said, almost hypnotically.

When the light dimmed down, she finally acknowledged the situation.

In the middle of this large, slightly decorated and extremely clean room, sat a simple chair where a blonde haired and violet eyed young man sat. Next to him stood the rest of the members of this Host Club, a set of twins, a short brunette, an even shorter blonde, a tall dark haired man and then next to those six was Kyoya.

He pushed up on the rim of his glasses and smiled slightly, as he was known to do, "Hyuga Hinata, a minute early as always, I see. It's good to see you again," He says. Hinata nods, and smiles back, a gentle smile that she was known to have, "Yes, I didn't want to be late, Kyoya. It's nice to see you too," Hinata's eyes fall back to the chair in the room, but it was empty. And all the people around it were gone... _where did they go in such a short time? _

"Wow," Two almost identical voices chorused as their fingers went through her hair, "She's pretty," one of them said, "Prettier then Kyoya made her out to be," The other one finished. _Kyoya talked about me?_ Hinata thought, and began to ponder on what he had said, but didn't have much time to when suddenly that short blonde bounced in front of her, "Woah~" He almost sang, and she had to admit, this one was adorable, "Her eyes are so interesting. You're not blind right?" He asked, and she saw that his face changed to a slightly concerned one. She shook her head, "No, I'm not." she answered, and his smile returned.

_There's three of them_, she thought, _what about the other ones?_ Suddenly a tap on her shoulder makes her turn around, and the twins release the strands of hair they were playing with. Hinata's lilac-tinted eyes meet the violet ones of the boy from before and she furrows her brow in confusion. "Yes, she is very beautiful isn't she? And beautiful girls must be treated as such. So tell me, princess-" Hinata's cheeks warm up and quickly she interjected, "Please don't call me that," His smile falters and in a flash, he's sat in the corner with what seemed like a dark cloud above him.

Hinata blinked, _what's wrong with him?_

"Don't worry about, Tamaki-senpai." The short brunette from before speaks and Hinata looks over to him, "He'll be fine in a few minutes. Anyways, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. It's nice to meet you," Hinata smiles at him, this one seems to be the most normal, "Yes, as you heard before, I'm Hyuga Hinata, It's nice to meet you too, Fujioka-san,"

"You can call me Haruhi if you want too," He says. Hinata nods, "Okay.. Haruhi,"

The doors open again and girls begin to file into the room. Hinata looks around and watches as the boys get into their positions and welcome each of the girls, sitting down with them and beginning their regular host activities. Hinata looks over to where Kyoya had stood before and he motions with his finger for her to come over, she obliges.

"Kyoya, what did you want to meet with me about?"

"Hinata, your father called mine, and apparently since we're the same age I can get through to you better than a forty year old can." He starts, and Hinata instantly becomes confused. Had she done something wrong? Why did her father call his?

"I know you're only here with your father on a business trip, and that tomorrow you're headed back to your city of.. what was it, Konoha?" Hinata nods, and he continues, "But there was a reason for you're coming and it wasn't just to meet with family again. Your father wanted you to come and see this school and think about attending. It would be best for their heir of Hyuga corp. to attend a prestigious school instead of a public school."

Hinata nods and begins to play with the hem of her shirt. Why hadn't her father told her this directly? She looks down at her feet for a moment and sighs, then looks back up at him, "Why would he make me change schools now, Kyoya? I'm in high school, I only have three years left."

"It's better for the Hyuga family, Hinata. It's good for you to meet other heirs and children of successful organizations to become friends with them and maybe find a potential lover for the future,"

Hinata blushed, "I'm sorry.. lover?"

Kyoya smirked, "It's nothing, Hinata. Anyways you should be going. Club activities are getting into full bloom and you know it's almost time for you to return to your father, isn't it?"

Hinata doesn't say anything, but instead nods, then bows to her cousin, "Good afternoon, Kyoya. It was nice meeting your friends." Then she turns on the heel of her flats and walks gracefully out of that room. She knew that if her father had the thought of making her attend this school there was absolutely no persuasion that will make him change his mind. Hinata knew that when she got back to Konoha she would have to say goodbye to all of her friends, and she was really regretting.

However, something about this school was promising. Like she would meet a lot of interesting people and do a lot of things. Her life will surely be eventful, more than she can even comprehend at the moment.


	2. Bye-Bye, Billboard-brow and Ino-Pig

The next two days were for Hinata to say goodbye to Konoha. Something that wasn't easy to do, seeing as she had lived there her whole life. Currently, the troubled heiress sat at her local tea house with her friends, Sakura and Ino. The two who had been known "frienemies," for once sat quietly in the presence of their friend.

Hinata lifted her warm tea cup up to her lips and sipped it, glancing over the rim for a minute to glance at the two before her. Ino was staring down at her tea, whilst Sakura was staring straight through Hinata.

Hinata placed her cup down and mumbled out, "I'm so sorry to leave you like this,"

Sakura's eyes finally absorbed Hinata and she sighed, "It.. It's not your fault, Hinata.. It was bound to happen eventually,"

Ino finally looked up from her tea, "Yeah.. Sakura is right. You're rich, unlike us, and have a corporation to take over. It would make sense for you to attend a higher ranked school... still, that won't stop me from missing you."

Hinata smiled a little, "I'm going to miss you too, Ino."

The trio picked up their glasses together and took a drink of the tea. It provided them with a warm comfort as it went down their throat and absorbed their abdomen. Almost like a warm hug from a close friend. They sat their glasses down together and exhaled heavily.

"You'll come back to visit us, won't you?" Sakura asked, then nudged Ino, "Someone's got to keep me from killing Ino-_pig_ right?" Hinata giggled slightly but Ino's eye twitched and she nudged Sakura back, "Well that's only if I don't kill you first, right, _billboard-brow_?"

Hinata shook her head, "Both of you... please try to be nice to each other."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best as long as Ino does too." Sakura says, then picks up a stick stacked with sweet dumplings, that the waiter had dropped off a second ago, and bites off one of them. Ino nods and does the same. Hinata smiles feeling a bit better about her leave, then she also picks up a stick.

Sakura swallows, "So what's this schools name?" She asks. Ino nods, "Yeah, I'd like to know where my precious Hinata is going,"

Hinata giggles a bit, then covers her mouth so that she can answer without them seeing her talk with a mouth full of pastry, "Ouran Academy."

Sakura nods, "Sounds rich already,"

"Yes, well, as rich and as beautiful as it may be, it's nothing like Konoha High. I'm nervous," Hinata admits as she finally swallows the dumpling and brings the teacup back to her lips.

"Don't worry," Ino says, "You've got Kyoya there and you've already met his friends, right? So it's not like you're completely alone for your first day."

Hinata nods, "That's true... but," And then she stopped. But what? Hinata didn't necessarily feel nervous around those boys. Except maybe the tall blonde one and the twins who were more than comfortable invading her personal space. She wasn't particularly afraid of them either. Except maybe Kyoya because he has contact with her father.

Sakura blinks, "But what?"

Hinata shrugs, "I'm just not good with people. You.. You know how paranoid I get,"

Ino and Sakura nod and switch their seats in the booth so that Sakura was on Hinata's left and Ino was on her right.

"You know if things get bad you can call us," Ino says.

"Yeah and you can visit us during school breaks and stuff so that you can tell us all about your life and we can try to help as best as we can," Sakura says with a reassuring smile.

"You've always liked my advice," Ino chimes again, "and maybe we can try to visit you too, I'd like to meet your new friends. So far they're all guys, right?"

"That's so like you, Ino-pig, always thinking about boys," Sakura comments as she reaches for another dumpling and completely ignored the annoyed and fuming Ino.

"Shut up _billboard-brow,_ I was just asking a question!"

Hinata sighs and sips on her tea, that was starting to go cold. _They really are going to kill each other while I'm away,_ she thought. When she sets the cup back down she intercepts the conversation between the two with, "Yes, so far they're all boys. All part of a Host Club, too."

"Host Club? Well that's interesting." Sakura says.

Ino nods, "Very. That must mean they're all cute too. To be a part of a Host Club you've got to have some kind of charm,"

Hinata gazes at her. Hinata was fascinated by Ino's knowledge of something so awkward to her as a Host Club. If that wasn't enough, she found herself thinking about what kind of charm Kyoya had that would attract girls. He certainly wasn't an ugly young man, she knew that. But his personality towards girls has always been kind of awkward. Maybe he had a change of heart in the years that she hadn't seen him?

"Earth to Hinata," Ino waved her hands in front of Hinata's eyes, making her blink rapidly, "Yes? I'm sorry to have zoned out." Ino shook her head, "Your dork, it's time for you to go." She pointed at the expensive watch that laid on Hinata's wrist and Hinata looked down at it wide eyed.

"Oh! I've got to go!" Hinata yelped as she basically stomped over Sakura on her way out of the booth, but then she paused as she remember that this wasn't one of those normal times where she was late to meet with her father and she would meet with the two the next day. Today was it. Hinata turned around with a pout, "I've got to go," She repeated sadly.

Sakura was the first to stand up and engulf that pouting heiress into a warm hug, "Call us when you land, okay?" She asks. Hinata nods and rubs at her eyes, even though no tears had spilled her eyes were still filled to the brim with them. Sakura lets go and Ino then wraps her arms around Hinata, "Don't let those boys take advantage of you, okay? If they do just let us know and we'll be there in two seconds ready to pound them into dust! Got it?" Ino boops Hinata's nose and she nods, "Got it."

The two slowly release each other and Hinata inches her way out of the door, looking back at Ino and Sakura a few times. Each time they were smiling and waving, but it was so easy to tell they were trying their hardest not to cry.

Hinata turned one last time as she came to the door of the tea house, "Bye-bye," She mumbles.


	3. Hyuga Hinata's Hallway Disaster

Two days later, again, Hinata was back at the Ouran Academy school building. This time she had no paper with directions when she really needed it. Instead, she held a schedule, a few text books, and a notebook or two. Today was her first day at this school and the start was horrendous.

First, Hinata woke up an hour late, leaving her thirty minutes to get ready.

Second, The shower refused to spew out warm water, instead only leaving the options of boiling hot or extremely cold.

Third, Hinata wasn't able to eat breakfast due to her already being late.

Fourth, the driver missed a turn, meaning she had even less time to find her first class.

And Sixth, a map was much needed, or at least a friendly person. But there was neither of those anywhere.

Thus, leaving a helpless Hinata looking back and forth at the hallways, trying to decipher which path lead where, which did her no good. So finally, the poor Hyuga decided to let fate take it's toll, she was going to be late to first period, then she was going to be stuck in an awkwardly quiet hallway, then a hooded figure would appear and take her away to her doom.

Hinata would have believed the last part if it wasn't so ridiculous, this was a prestigious school, not a playground where high school boys room around in hooded cloaks, right?

The bell rung, leaving her to suffer the first part of her path to hell. Hinata felt her body run cold with sweat. She had never-ever been late in her entire school life, and as the hallway's died down and became quiet her heart began to pound hard against her chest. What should she do now? Finding her class would only lead to her walking in late and all eyes following her while she speaks to the teacher, then introduces her self, and she wasn't ready for that kind of intense staring.

Hinata let out a defeated whine as she looked to her right and spotted a chair. She figured she might as well sit there and wither away for the next hour.

She trudged over to the chair, and since no one was watching she didn't even pick up her feet while walking. Hinata flopped down onto the chair, that's right, the heiress _flopped_. Then she pulled her knees up to her chest as she flattened the yellow dress around her legs. Yellow really wasn't Hinata's color, she would rather wear white or some shade of purple.

Hinata finally relaxed and found herself slouching into the back of the red hall chair. Why were there chairs in a hallway of a school? She didn't know the answer but at the moment she was thankful for it.

The second part of Hinata's doom had finally sunk in.

The hallways were quiet and Hinata was used to quiet, but whenever she simply adjusted herself or breathed a certain way she realized how loud she was. Hinata.. loud? Now that was something, wasn't it? It made her feel that maybe one of her small mousey breaths would travel it's way into a classroom and everyone would know someone was out there. It was a bit unlikely, but she was paranoid, she almost considered holding her breath.

_What do I do now?_ She thought, _I could always wait until the teacher's have to switch classes... oh but what if they somehow found out I skipped first period? What if they call my father? Oh, he'd punish me for sure... oh, no, what do I do?_

Hinata whined again as she leaned her head back onto the chair and closed her eyes.

"Father's going to kill me," She mumbled, noticing how loud her mousey voice was in this hallway, yet again.

There was a sudden noise at the end of the hallway, making Hinata's eyes spring open. The hour couldn't possibly be over yet, could it? She looked to the left while setting her feet on the ground and leaning forward to get a better view. There was some kind of dark _thing_ at the end of the hall. What on earth was that?

_Could it be?_ She thought, _was that dark hooded figure I imagined real? Oh no. My doom really is coming, isn't it?_

Hinata watched closely as the hooded figure peaked down the hall again, his barely-noticeable-because-of-the-cloak blue eyes met her's and she noticed on one of the figures hands was a.. cat puppet?

_What kind of dark figure of doom had a cat puppet?_ She thought. But still, Hinata's heart was pounding and she did feel a bit frightened. Why was he there? Why didn't he approach? Why was he just staring like a creep?

"Hyuga Hinata-san," The figure said in a weird wavering dark voice that made her skin crawl.

Hinata quickly leaned back into the chair with wide eyes. _Maybe if I pretend it isn't there, it'll go away_. Her hands tightly clenched the arms of the chair, so tightly that her knuckles were going white.

"Hyuga Hinata-san," The voice was getting closer, but only slightly.

The cold sweat from before that had manage to go away was slowly coming back. Running down her forehead and her back. There couldn't possibly be a figure, right? It was just her imagination, the voice she was hearing was just in her head right? She's delusional.. right?

"Hinata-san, you can hear me right?" That wavering voice all of a sudden was near her ear and she shrieked, jumping out of the seat and running to the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"Wh-wh-what? Who are you?" She asks, cuddling into the wall for some kind of sanctuary.

"I am Nekozawa Umehito and I'm to deliver you to Music Room 3."

"The Host Club? B..But class has started.. So why..?"

"It was requested that I do this, so please come with me," Nekozawa says in that creepy voice of his. Hinata really wanted to trust this guy, but he was just so weird.

Even so, she gulped, "Okay,"

He spun around, making his cloak trail across Hinata's shoes. She watched as he began to walk and she slowly followed him. Besides, if he did anything weird she could just scream.

Much to her displeasure, he didn't speak a single word to her as they traveled. He didn't tell her who summoned her, or why, or why they asked him to take her there.

It was all a bit much for her.

Eventually, Nekozawa had brought her to the door of the Host Club. Hinata looked from left to right, just to be sure that nothing weird was going to happen. But she saw nothing, so she thought it was okay.

Nekozawa motioned her to the door, and then he creeped away. She was more than confused, but didn't even bother to question it. Hinata opened the doors and that familiar blinding light met her gaze again.

The light reminded her of heaven, but when it died down she saw Kyoya there looking a bit annoyed. Her eye twitched, _maybe I really was led to my doom after all?_

"Hinata, I heard you didn't make it to class," He said as he glanced towards those two twins from a few days ago and Haruhi, "You know if you're normally late the school calls your parents,"

Hinata squeaked and held her books tight to her chest. _I was led to my doom..._

* * *

Hey! I want to thank you guys for reading my story, I really appreciate it. I know this chapter wasn't that great, it was a filler, but the action will pick up soon. Thanks again!


End file.
